The Road to Freedom
by Last.one.02
Summary: It's a story about schoolboys and girls, who went to war, to defend their country. Takes place in Estonia between 1918 to 1920.   Slight Jibbs, Tate undertones. And it's AU obviously. All main characters are included.
1. Chapter 1

This year winter was cold. But the coming winter wasn't as cold as the last one. Maybe it was the good feeling and warmth inside, that kept the winter warm. Yes, the cause might be the fragile independence, that was announced 9 months and 3 days ago. But the feeling wasn't as good good as we are on the edge of new war. First world was is just finished, but the final decision about the world is yet to be made.

We are living in a country, where independence is a new thing. Throughout the history – this country I call my home, has never before been independent in this territory. The leas peace of so called independence was until 1221, when ancient fight for independence started and at 1227 the battle was lost. Christianity was brought here. It was violent battle and there might be some reasons, because our people are one of the least religious in Europe.

But that ancient history is not what I am talking about. My name is Jenny Shepard, I am high school student. Me and Jethro are seniors this year, Tony, Ziva, Kate, Tim and Abby are a year behind. Another friend Donald is in the uni, 2nd year in medicine. We are a colorful company – my father served in the army, but mother is dead. Jethro wants to become a marine after graduation. Tony actually moved here a few years ago, he is from the capital city actually. Ziva moved here from Tel-Aviv, she is a jew. Kate is also religious – she is a Catholic girl and amazing at reading people. Tim likes taking everything into pieces and then putting them back together. If we have troubles with the fridge or any other technological gadget, then we turn to him. Abby is a girl, who has her own style and view, but she is the most loyal friend a girl could want. Donald or Ducky as we call him, but he doesn't like being called like that, he is a medical student in uni and speaks Russian better than us, because he is studying it in Russian.

This is us. We are living in Tartu, where is one of the oldest universities around. That's, where Donald is studying. Boys are studying in Tartu's Kommerts school, me and girls are in Tartu Eesti Noorsoo Kasvatuse Seltsi Tütarlaste Gymnasium ( Tartu's Estonian Youth Educational Group Girl's Gymnasium, in English I think ) . In my opinion it's wrong to make us go to different schools, but I am not the one making the decisions.

I started with saying that world is recovering from the war, Russia is recovering from the October revolution, Germany is recovering from the loss. Estonia didn't exist until 24th of February, and that was 9 months and 3 days ago. The war ended at 11th of November, at least we were told so, the last German occupants left Estonia 10 days ago, meaning on 14th November. Today it's 27th of November, Wednesday. First world war went through Estonia with German coming here a day after independence. Oh, the great independence was announced on 24th of February in 1918.

We are on the edge of new war. I said our independence is fragile, because Russia is not happy with this. They want this little territory back. Both of us are preparing and the war might begin at every given moment. It might start in 5 minutes, in 5 hours, in 5 days or in five weeks...

The war is about to start, and we are the witnesses of the new world. The new time has begun in Estonia. And we are on the edge of better life, when we can keep the independence and start building up our own thing in our own way.


	2. Chapter 2

28th November, 1918

The school has ended. I'm walking home with Kate, Abby and Ziva. We heard that the war has started, but people have been saying that for days. I don't know what to believe.

"What are you doing tonight ?" Kate asks.

"Suppose I'll be having dinner with Dad and then probably start to die in boredom," I say.

"Oh, Jen. I was thinking that we should go out tonight. We haven't done that in awhile," Abby proposes.

I roll my eyes.

"Great. We should let boys know too," Ziva adds.

Silence

"Awesome," I say.

"What's awesome ?" a male voice asks behind us.

I turn around to see boys there – Jethro, Tony and Tim are rushing towards us. We stop. Boys reach us and we stand in a circle on the sidewalk of a street. Across us is a building, that is now destroyed. This is war.

"Have you heard ?" Tony asks.

"Heard what ?" I shoot back.

"The war has begun. Russian army came to Narva. Our boys are fighting against them, but we have much less men," Tim says. He seems serious, so this must be it. The war has begun again. Dad must go again. But it's alright, he hasn't been here much.

"Who's winning ?" Ziva asks.

"It just started Ziva," Tim says.

Silence.

Just as there hasn't been enough wars on the soil on our home, now we have yet another war. The only difference is that this is the second war, when Estonians are one of the participants. This is our war, I know it, but I don't like the idea of death.

"Are you going to fight too ?" I ask.

I don't get a solid reply – all I get is a multiple weak mumbles saying that they don't know. They are still young, too young to die and going to war means that they won't come back. The enemy is too great and has much better weapons. I do have faith in us, but before all fools go to war, they should think. Since the mobilization wasn't a success, we are counting on the volunteer. That's what I know.

We start walking again. The mood is killed, mine has at least.

"Hey, let's meet at the town square at 7 pm," Jethro says.

We all mumble in agreement and continue walking. The town square in the center of the city, near it is the Stone bridge across river Emajõgi and then Uni main building, but at this moment, the uni is not working, multiple wars and change of power does that.

"See you then," I say and turn left. My home is there, others go straight until they go in different ways one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

12th December, 1918

I am walking home from school. The war is near Tartu already. Sometimes I can hear the gunfire, when I am at home or at school. I can hear it, I can feel it, I can smell it coming onto us. I can smell the death, the damage and blood. She could almost feel it. Almost.

Kate, Ziva and Abby had some kind of thing at school, so they'll be coming later. They were scared. They were scared of her family. My family is really in the danger. My dad is somewhere in the war and my mother is... not around. I am the one, who should really be worried. I should be worried of my dad. I should be, but the fact is that I know that he'll be alright. He always comes back to me. And I believe that he'll do the same this time.

I look up to see myself walking pass the school, where the boys go to. I look up at the building and see the clock on top being still. It's a few minutes before 3 pm. Also looking up I see Estonian flag instead of something that was there before. Blue-black-white striped flag is there flying in all of it's glory. I feel my heart getting warmer.

I am not the only one looking at the sight. There are others looking up like I do. Some of them are students, some of them are older people, some of them are little kids... One of them is some kind of important man, because he is in the uniform, I'd say it's German, but I might be mistaken.

The sight is seen, so I can start walking again. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look around to see Jethro there. Tony and Tim are looking up.

"Like what you see ?" Jethro asks.

"Is that your work ?" I ask.

"Yep. I took the flag out there with Tony. And while we were up, we might as well stop the clock too," he explains. He looks proud. I am proud of him too.

I just nod and look at him. There is something he isn't telling me.

"Me and boys are joining the army," he says.

I sigh. I know they are doing the right thing, but I don't like it. They are just boys, they are kids. They don't know what to do, how to shoot or how to kill others. They will go as boys and come back as men, if they come back at all. They won't be the same.

"You don't like it," Jethro says. It's not a question, it's a statement. He knows me that well.

"I don't want to lose any of you," I admit. He probably knows it already.

"You won't. We'll do good," Jethro says and smiles. He kisses me on the temple.

"When are you leaving ?" I ask.

"Today is the meeting and then probably we'll be sent to the battle," Jethro says.

"Then go to your big meeting," I say and walk away. Somehow I don't want to be around him. I don't want him to get killed, but I can't hide my feelings any longer.

"Jen !" He shouts after and I hear him running.

He catches me and stops me.

"Jen. Don't be like that. Give me a reason to come back. If I got one, then you know that I'll come back," he says.

"Then go find something," I say. I am angry, but I can't deny how gorgeous he looks and how beautiful those blue eyes are and how badly I want to kiss those lips.

I look away.

He keeps on looking at me.

Then his hands touch my face and turn it so I am looking at him. He closes his eyes and brings my face closer to his. He leans in and that's when the magic happens. His lips meet mine. I close my eyes. My hands move to his neck as he lowers his, so they are resting on my sides. I feel the magic. And I melt. If I could stay like this forever. His lips on mine, my lips on his, our bodies pressed together tight, his warmth on my, my warmth on him... It's like a dream come true.

My lungs fail me and I need to breathe, so I pull away.

"Gibbs, we need to go," I hear Tony shouting.

"Seems like now I have something to come back to," Jethro says and gives me a quick kiss on lips before leaving.

"Coming," Jethro says to guys.

I take a look behind. I see Jethro going with Tim and Tony and some other guys I don't know. I watch them go and I realize that this might be the last time I see them. This might be the last time I see those guys walking away.

I hear familiar voices and I see Kate, Ziva and Abby rushing towards me.

"You're still here," Ziva states.

"I ran into boys. They're going to fight for Estonia," I say.

Silence.

"I hope they'll come back too," Kate says.

"They will," I say. I don't know if I try to reassure myself or the others. That I don't know as the kiss still lingers on my lips and the picture of boys walking away in front of my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

24th December, 1918

Today is supposed to be a happy day, but it's not. Boys left 3 days ago for Viljandi. I don't know more. This morning when I went out for a walk I saw red flags all over the town. Russians have made it this far. The red big flag, the one I am determined to hate and I refuse to live in Estonia, if we'll be part of this horrible country again. Why can't we be independent for once in our lives ? Wars and battles about this little piece of land have been going on for centuries and still the outcome is not good enough for someone. It can't make everybody happy, because some want it to be part of some country. We just want to be free.

Yes, on the Christmas Eve Russians occupied Tartu. I heard they killed some people already. People are escaping from this town, I am staying here. I can't go anywhere anymore. Kate, Abby and Ziva are coming over later. A happy night will not be as happy as we hoped.

But about the war. British Navy should arrive sometime now, Finnish volunteers should also come anytime soon. Denmark also promised to help and I hope that help is coming sometime soon, because it's not good at this moment. I don't know what boys are up to and I don't know if they are still alive, but I do hope that they are somewhere not dead.

I am cooking today. I am making traditional blood sausage and roast pork and sourkraut as Estonians usually do. I also have lingonberry jam just in case, because blood sausage is good with it and it doesn't matter that it doesn't sound very delicious – the taste is better. Maybe it's because we are used to it, but it's what it is. I like it and I will shout it from the rooftop if I have to.

***NCIS***

Girls are staying the night. It's safer together, beside Kate's parents escaped, Abby's parents are hiding somewhere and Ziva's parents are dead. Russians killed them this morning, because they were walking outside. Both shot in the head.

"Wonder how the boys are ?" Abby said.

"I heard they moved to Viljandi. Russians aren't there yet," I say. It's what I heard.

"I don't like it," Kate says stubbornly.

"Nope," Ziva agrees.

Abby nods and I roll my eyes. None of us likes the idea of our friends being in war. They have a chance to be killed.

"I'd turn on the radio, but I am so sick of Christmas carols and now probably we hear a lot of Russian too," I say.

"I think we all are on the same side," Abby says.

Silence.

We all think our own thoughts as we sit on the floor by the Christmas tree. One moment, when I look around I see them all sleeping. Abby is on the floor, Kate on the armchair, Ziva on the floor by the armchair and I am sitting on the other armchair. Slowly, as my mind drifts to Jethro, I close my eyes and sleep claims me.

And yet again I hope to wake up in a day, when everything was okay. When there was no war and when everything seemed so great. I just wanna wake up in a day long before yesterday or in a day long after the day after tomorrow, when the war is over and boys are back with us. That's what I want for Christmas this year.


	5. Chapter 5

14th January, 1919

Today was a busy day. A lot has happened. I woke up and I saw Red flags outside like always. Nothing had changed, except for the past week I have been hearing that Estonians strike back. So far Tartu is still under the red terror, but hopefully not for long.

Ziva, Abby and Kate stayed with me since Christmas and now we have been here about 3 weeks. I am not complaining – the more the merrier. Beside I get to spend good time with my friends. I think we have grown a lot closer in these week and we have grown a lot older too. At least I know for sure. Now I know what it means to long for something, pray at night that dad, Jethro, Tony, Tim and others will come back safe and try to stay alive. We have made it this far and from now on, things could only get better.

Things got better, when I looked outside and saw men running and shooting and it was a surprise to realize that those men wore a white band on their hand. Those men are ours. They are taking back the city.

"Ziva, Abby, Kate ! Our boys are here !" I shout before running out. I need some news.

Other girls follow me down these stairs. I see a familiar face – my dad's friend. I call him, he stops.

"Oh, Jennifer. So good to see you," he greets me.

"Is dad here ?" I ask.

"No, I heard he was in Narva, but that was days ago," he says.

"Okay. You know anything about the schoolboys ?" I ask.

"They were in Viljandi. I know that Kommersts school's boys are in the second rod of Tartu volunteer battalion. They started frontal attack yesterday along the lake Võrtsjärv. That's all I know," He says.

"Thank you. Take care," I say.

"I will. But we need people to nurse us, when we get hurt. You might wanna come with us ?" He asks.

I think for a second, but it's not really a choice I have to make. I know I want to go.

"Sure," I say.

"Come to the railway station by 8. We'll meet there with our new med staff," he says and runs away with others.

"I'll be there with friends maybe," I say after him.

Kate, Abby and Ziva come to me.

"Got some news ?" Abby asks.

"They went to Võrtsjärv yesterday," Jenny says.

"That's not too far," Abby says.

"Listen, I am going to be part of medical staff for our guys. I'll go to the railway station by 8. You are welcomed to join me. If boys are fighting, then someone needs to take care of them, if they get hurt," I say.

They nod.

***NCIS***

At 8 pm 4 girls marched to the railway station. The snow made sounds under their feet, but it was just a little noise. Tartu was not quiet that night – people were celebrating and the sounds of shooting could be heard from the distant. They are living in a war after all.

They were greeted friendly. Then they got their white coats with red cross on them and then they were led to the train wagon. Medical stuff was there. They were taught what to do, how to do and when use the supplies. Then the train started rolling and they were on their way.

Oh, and also English Royal Navy was here and Finnish volunteers and Danish volunteers. And people went to fight – our army is pretty big already. Big, strong and willing. And I am proud of every single man fighting there and I will remember the fallen in my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

1st February, 1919

We are in Valga now. It's on the Latvian border. Our boys have done good. They have fought against Soviet power and won. That is outstanding.

During those few weeks I have seen death and I have put people through pain. Some of those men were begging me to stop and let them die. I have always tried my best to let them stay alive, but I have failed multiple times. I have been the last person they see, before dying. It doesn't feel good. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I haven't seen any familiar face yet. It means that they are probably okay, but I do want to see them.

I heard that the schoolboys should be in Valga too, so I might have a chance to spot them. The newest information is that 6 boys got killed and 18 are injured. I hope Jethro, Tim and Tony are okay.

I lied, when I said that I hadn't seen anyone familiar. I saw Ducky few days ago, but then our paths went into different directions. He is fighting too, but on the other line. He is going towards Russia straight, we are near Latvia now. Actually Valga is a border town, half of it is Valga – on Estonian side and the other side is Valka in Latvia. It's in south.

"Jenny!" I hear Ziva calling me.

"Just a second," I say.

I finish cleaning the blood from the floor and table. Then I pull my coat on and I'll go see what Ziva wants.

Surprise, surprise ! Jethro, Tony and Tim are standing there with Abby, Kate and Ziva.

Jethro comes to me and gives me a hug. I bury my head on his shoulder on his coat. I pull away to meet his lips. I kiss him and I feel great about myself. As my hand move around his neck, I feel his gun. It's on his back. But he isn't wearing uniform – a regular winter clothing and his school hat. I guess they didn't have time to make the good suits and winter coats for soldiers.

I pull away and breathe. He takes my hand and we stand in circle. Tony is describing their adventures, but it's not like his normal self. He isn't too happy about it, because he lost a friend. One of those 6 boys was from his class. I feel for him.

"You didn't wait for me ?" Ducky asks as he comes closer.

"Hey Donald," Jethro greets their friend.

Ducky gets hugs from the group and joins in to talk about his own adventures.

"We are sent home," Jethro says out of blue.

"What ?" Ziva asks.

"Me, Jethro and Tim are sent to Tartu for vacation. Maybe they'll call us back, maybe not," Tony says.

"Are you gonna stay here ?" Tim asks.

"Don't know yet. We'll stay if they need us here," Kate says simply.

Silence falls over the group.

"Girls, we need some hands over there," the head nurse says from the train.

We give looks to boys before leaving them.

***NCIS***

"Jennifer, Abigail, Caitlin and Ziva, please come see me after you finish," The head of medical facility says to us after a day of cleaning wounds and taping people.

We changed a look and finished the work. Then we walked quietly to the room.

I knock and then open the door.

"You wanted to see us ?" I ask.

"Yes. I looked over your work and we appreciate the help, but the decision has been made. All students will be sent home for a vacation. If we need you, we'll let know. You'll go back to Tartu with the train tomorrow," she says.

We nod.

"That's it. You're free for tonight," she says.

We say goodnight and leave. We don't change a word, instead we walk to our room to change.

***NCIS***

The night passes fast and before we know it, we are on a train moving back to Tartu. It's early morning, so I am still groggy. Abby, Kate, Ziva, Tim, Tony, Jethro and Ducky are here with me. We all are half asleep, half awake.

Jethro's arm is loosely around me as I lean onto him and seek his warmth. I can't help but feel comfortable, so I fall asleep. I wake up in Tartu.

This time all of us take a different path to home. We don't know what's waiting for us, so we decide to find it out. Alone.


	7. Chapter 7

12th May, 1919

We are called back. There is a new battles to face and boys are needed in the zone as girls are needed to patch them up, when there is the need to do so.

So, we are riding back to the war zone. Actually boys are kept as reservists and so we are not in the same place. Those schoolboys did good, but then still need some training. And so they'll get it somewhere. Us on the other hand pull on the white coat and try to fix the damage, made by the enemy. That's where we'll be at. That's where me, Abby, Kate and Ziva need to be.

All the schoolboys from Tartu were formed into Tartu Students Battalion. They now get money and food from the government, and they get their training to become soldiers. Jethro is really happy about it – he wants to be a soldier. The boys also get to study while the are in the barracks. There is about 1000 men now and soon they are well trained as well as loyal and they could go to war, if there is the need.

I don't know where we are, but I do know that we are still in Estonia, I think we are closer to the Russian border now. We don't have a lot of work, but there are some patients we have. Some of them just have mental problems and we are invalid to do anything about it, because we are not psychiatrists and I doubt that even if we were, we could bring back the men.

"Jenny, you have a letter," Abby said as she came to me. She handed me a letter and I recognized the handwriting – Jethro.

"Thanks, Abby," I say and take the letter.

"Tony and Tim and Ducky sent letters too, but I think this is meant for you only. We'll open the other letters at night, when we are in our room," she says to me.

"I'll be there and I can share mine too, at least some parts of it," I say and smile at my friend.

"Good," she says and then leaves me alone with my letter and some injured.

I open the letter.

_Jen, my love,_

I feel my heart melting.

_Life is good. We are getting our education and also take part of trainings. We now have our military coats and hats and boots and things. Me and boys are wearing our hats we got from the school. Somehow that school has gotten dear to us, beside thanks to it I found some good friends. There are boys from my class here too, I found that my deskmate – Konsap is dead. He died with Mugur – another boy from my class. Käsper, Käämer, Martinson, Tääker, Kohlapu and Miljan are here with me. This is my class in the war. Tony and Tim don't have so many classmates here, but they are younger too. Ducky was here, but he was sent to another battalion soon, where the uni students were, but he is somewhere in the barracks too I think. The active shooting is too far away to follow them there at this moment. I want you to know that I am okay – I am healty and good._

I guess he know me better than I thought. He knows that I want to know that he is okay. I do feel sorry for his classmates, but I am happy that he is fine. It's good that he has some familiar faces there from school, that makes life a little more normal.

_I have a lot to do, but don't worry – you are still number 1 in my thoughts. I think about you and I want you to know, that I miss you. I want to be with you, but I am needed here and you over there. Estonia needs us more now. But that doesn't mean that I love you any less. As soon as this is over I will come to you and I promise not to leave you. I don't know what is my dream in details, I don't know what you want,but I do know that I want you. I know that I'll be okay as long as you are with me. I know we don't talk about future much – we are just kids after all – but I know that you are in mine and I want to be in yours too. I love you, Jen. Hope you love me too. _

Oh, that is sweet. Of course he is in my future too. Of course I want him. And of course I love him. He is silly and stupid and stubborn bastard, but somehow I am too attracted to him. As long as he feels the same, I am happy.

_Say hi to Abby, Kate and Ziva. I miss them too. I miss going out with you all and just be careless. I miss the times, when our lives weren't in danger all the time and our biggest worry was if our parents are mad if we get home a little late. Now we even don't have parents. We have each other and I want you and girls to know that I got your back along with Tony, Tim and Ducky. If the war is over, you know that you'll always have us, even if your blood relatives leave you. I want you know that._

Somehow I feel like it's said more to me that to others. My father is somewhere in Narva and I don't know if he is alive. It's been almost 6 months, 5 months and 14 days to be exact. At least I know that I have him and guys. I think it makes me feel safe and I sure hope that others will have that reaction too.

_Hoping to hear from you soon, _

_With love, your Jethro._

My Jethro... My Jethro... Reading it feels so good, saying it in my mind feels even better. Oh, I miss him. I miss him so much.

Quickly I write him a letter back. Basically saying that the war has slowed down for a moment, but it's still going. I am fine, others are fine and also that I love and want him too.

***NCIS***

As the evening comes we can call it night. In our room Abby puts 3 letters on the table. I don't put Jethro's.

"Jethro wrote that they are good. He said that they sent Ducky to another place, but he probably won't go to active duty or something. He met his classmates – 2 of them are dead already Konsap and Mugur. Other boys are still alive. Life is good, they have new uniforms and stuff, they get paid and they get food. Also they are studying at the same time," I start talking.

"He also wants you to know, that after this is over, we might now have our families anymore, but we have each other and that he'll be there for all of you. He, Tony, Tim and Ducky will get your back any time. He want you to know it," I continue, skipping part of a letter that was meant for me.

"Aww, you gotta love Jethro," Kate says.

Then she looks at me and pales.

"I mean like a friendly love, not like love love you two have. I mean you gotta love him as friend," she rambles.

"I got it Kate. I think Tony would mind," I smirk and I can see smiles over girls faces as Kate turns into red.

The mood is not as dark anymore. Somehow that little remark made the mood brighter, just like sun was shining on us, even if it is for a moment. I feel good about myself. I might have even forgotten the place we are, as Kate starts explaining and others are giggling. I feel happy. I am happy at this moment, when I am holding Jethro's letter in my pocket and I am surrounded by friends.

This is a little moment of happiness in the dark times and I feel great about myself. Even if it is just for a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

23rd June, 1919

Now we are at war. Russians have been kicked back for a moment, but now there is another enemy from the south. We are in Landeswehr now. It's an army, formed in Latvia. There are "landeshwer" people, meaning those Germans, who came here in 13th centrury and stayed here, ruled over us. They were in Latvia fighting for Latvia, but now turned against our dear neighbors and we are here to help. We are near Võnnu or Cesis, however you prefer to call it in Northern Latvia, near the border. Our boys have done good so far. Seems like we are on the rush.

There aren't too many victims, but there is death and injured, but most of them are still on the field and not here with us. It's bloody fight and I have a feeling like the men want to kill those people. People, who treated us like slaves for a long time basically from 1227 to 1816/1819. It's 2 numbers, because at the time Estonia was separated into 2 parts – Northern Estonia was called Estonia and the southern part along with Latvia was part of Liwland, but all parts were under Russian control at that time. Russia controlled us from 1710 (officially from 1721) to 1918. But that's part of an ancient history. The point is that those people had controlled us for a very long time and it's sweet to finally get back to them.

Rüdiger van der Goltz. That is the name of Landeswehr leader. Against them is Estonian 3rd division. There are more experienced men than schoolboys. This war has been going on since the beginning of June, I believe we came here on 6th, but my dates might not be correct. Actually we signed a piece on 16th June, but on 19th the war began again. And seems like it's ending today, at least the enemy is not so powerful anymore, and they have lost a lot of men. Hope the solution will come today.

Boys are still in Tartu. Their life is as normal as it can be, because they go to school, then to home and sometimes they do the training too. They are in reserve, but ready to fight at any moment. Their battalion is strong, disciplined and useful.

I heard that Ducky was sent home too. We get occasional letters from him and others. Okay, we got letters, because the mailing service is really not that good. The last time we had mail was about a month ago, before we arrived here in Latvia in Võnnu or Cesis, whatever anyone prefers.

***NCIS***

Later that night, I was exhausted, because we got a lot of victims. Me, Abby, Ziva and Kate were happy to know that the enemy was defeated – this battle is over at least. Though, it might take some time to wrap things up in here. They said that Landeswehr army is backing off, they are moving to Riga, but Estonians are following.

"Finally," was Ziva's first reaction.

"Home..." Kate dreamed.

"No more blood," I say.

"At last," Abby adds.

With that everything is said. We fall asleep in peace that night. Only to wake up the next morning and face one half of our nightmare – death and blood.


	9. Chapter 9

19th August, 1919

Russian army has started new attack from Pihkva, that's in the southeast corner of Estonia. It's basically the border between Estonia and Soviet, but Latvian border comes near that too. We are sent there. Just when I though that this war is about to be over, guess I was wrong. But the same, it hasn't lasted even a year.

The schoolboys are here too to block the attack, so Estonian other army could get here. I'm hoping that they will arrive soon. I don't want to lose any of my friends.

Today they have been fighting hard against the enemy and the first injured have arrived. I know I am bad person saying this, but I am happy that Jethro, Tim and Tony are okay. I recognized Martinson, Kohlapuu and Tääker, they are injured, Kohlapuu and Tääker might not stay with us too long. Unfortunately Miljan is dead, I recognized him from the curly hair and his face was smiling even though he is not with us anymore.

I saw Ahas and Käsper with Jethro a few days ago. Tim and Tony came to visit us the other day, they were fine. Talked about their life and mission and then they were called away.

I know that we are at Velikaja river and it didn't look good. It is a bloody fight down here. I'm scared truth to be told. I don't wanna lose my friends. I want them to be okay.

"Hey beautiful," I hear a muscular voice saying.

I look back and see Jethro there. He has some blood on his neck.

"Not mine," he says after having noticed me staring at it.

"Thank god," I say as I go to him.

He takes me to his arms and I can feel safe for awhile. Jethro is there and he is alive.

"I love you," he whispers to my ear.

"Love you too," I whisper back to him.

I pull away and kiss him. It feels so good, after months to be with him again. Our tongues fight for dominance and somehow I feel him letting me win, but he has a death grip on me, so we're both into each other.

We both pull away, when the oxygen is necessary.

"Why are you here ?" I ask. I know that soldiers can't just come away.

"I'm here to get update on some soldiers. Kohlapuu, Tääker and Martinson," he says.

"Kohlapuu is fine, Tääker and Martinson are in bad shape, they might not make it," I say. I am honest with him.

He kisses me again.

"I should go now," he says after pulling away.

"You should," I say and lick my lips.

He kisses me once more. And then leaves.

I lick my lips again and get back to people, who need me the most at this moment. I see Martinson and Tääker. Both men are fighting, but I am not a doctor and I don't have all the medical supplies I need. Both good and young men, but war might be stronger than they are.

Kohlapuu likes to chat, when I change the clot. He talks about a lot of things from school to world problems. He is a nice guy. I like him. And I also realize why Jethro likes him that much.

Jethro chooses friends wisely. And I have a feeling that he likes his classmates and for a reason. I like them too. I choose to trust his choice and follow it too.

"Men, come on, we'll have a hell of a fight to win," I hear someone saying and then running.

I feel my heart skip some beats before I start panicking in my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

25th August, 1919

The battle is finally over, but with what cost. 11 men got killed and 20 got injured. The worse thing is that I know people who got killed. Tääker, Martinson and Miljan are one of them. Ahas, Jethro, Kohlapuu and Käsper are still alive from Jethro's class, 5 boys are dead. Tim and Tony lost 2 classmates, but there was just 4 of them.

Jethro got a bullen on the shoulder, but it didn't hit any arteries. He is still critical though. I haven't left his bedside for long. Sometimes he is awake, sometimes he is not. I know there are tears on my face, and I even don't try to hide them. Jethro has to be okay.

Tony got a bullet to his leg. He has a broken bone, but no arteries hit. Kate is taking care of him. He still lost too much blood, but the doctors think that he'll make it. I hope so too. Tony is in bed next to Jethro.

Tim has a conclusion. He was hit on the head with something. He might suffer from some memory loss, but hopefully he won't. Abby is there with him along with Ziva. Tim is next to Tony.

In the wagon is some more men. Men, who were fighting. Men, who I'll be thankful to. Men, who I'll remember.

But Soviet Russia wants to start negotiations of piece. It's army is pushed back, many men are dead, many are taken hostage.

Too much people have died and I know that there will be more. But I know that we will win, now or someday. One day we'll win anyway. I know it in my heart.

The train is going to Tartu. The captain gave honor to the boys here. Jethro, Ahas, Kohlapuu, Käsper, Tim and Tony received a little honor mark – blue-black-white colored mark. The captain said that they don't have medals or anything else, but they have this. He thanked the men, then he thanked us, girls, for the good work we have been doing.

I know that we are sent home now along with boys. The captain said that the war is over to these boys. I hope the war is over for us too.


	11. Chapter 11

5th December, 1919

The radio was on. Our head of government Jaan Tõnisson decided to start peace negotiations even though other contries – Latvia, Liethua and Finland didn't do it. This is a god day. The war is coming to it's end.

Jethro has healed nicely, but he has lost some movement in his left arm. He is refusing to do some rehab. I try to push him, but he is not taking it well. At least he is not pushing me away. That I am thankful of. Now I have seen that he has a lot of scars over his body. Most probably from the war, but I don't ask. I don't wanna know.

Tony can't use his leg. It's in plastic or something, but he still jumps and uses his hands a lot. I feel for him. His joking mood has gone, he is serious. He is scarred. And Kate is helping him through it along with others.

Tim has occasional memory losses. Sometimes he remembers, sometimes he doesn't. There are days, when he doesn't remember his name. He is quiet and found books to read. He is shutting everybody out. But the good thing is that we are not letting him do it.

We are staying at my house since my father is still somewhere unknown. I think that he is alive. And I know that he will come back, once the war is over.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd January, 1920

The ceasefire started today. The final piece is not signed yet, but we are working on it. Estonian and Soviet government are working on the border arrangements and other things we don't know about. But they are working on it.

I heard from the radio that Estonian army is 3rd on the size in Europe. When Russians backed down, we got the equipment.

Boys are healing nicely. We decided to go out today. Ducky is joining us too.

Jethro is walking good, his shoulder is good, except he has sometimes troubles using his arm. Tony is using cane to walk. Tim is still in memory holes sometimes. And Ducky is not the same.

All of the guys are more quiet, more mature and more conscious of world. They are not the same, but none of us is.

We walk to the old schoolhouse. We go to Jethro's old classroom. The books are on tables, some chairs are kicked down. I look at the blackboard in front of the class. There are names.

Mugur

Käsper

Gibbs

Kohlapuu

Tääker

Konsap

Käämer

Martinson

Miljan

Martinson

DiNozzo

McGee

The names of the boys, who went to war. 5 of them are dead now, other 7 will never be the same. They might walk on the same roads, they might do the same things, but it won't be the same. They are wounded and need to heal, but no matter what, nothing will ever be the same.


	13. Chapter 13

2nd February, 1920

The peace treaty is signed. The peace of Tartu is signed. Jaan Poska from Estonia and Adolf Joffe from Russia. Estonia is now really independent country. And Soviet Russia signed that they will respect Estonian independence forever and they won't try to conquer us again. But we'll see.

We are on the edge of new life. Things could only get better from now on. Nothing will be the same. And we are here to make a difference and to build up Estonian future. We are the future. The university is opened again, in Estonian. Schools are open again. None of us is going back.

We are on the edge of something new.

***NCIS***

On 6th August, 1940 Soviet Union occupied Estonia, breaking the treaty they signed. No-one cared. The country was wiped from the world map. No-one cared. People escaped, whoever could.

***NCIS***

On 21st August, 1991 Estonia got independent again. We are part of EU and NATO and hopefully this time our freedom will last longer than the last time.

***NCIS***

AN: The names I used, Konsap, Kohlapuu, Tääker... I didn't make them up. They are real people. They are from a book Names on the marble, where author wrote about his experience. The names are made up, but they are inspired by real people. There is a movie made after the book in 2002. Good movie, I like it. I used the movie as a source, my knowledge and some other books to write this.


End file.
